


The Red Reaper and The White Princess

by Winter1112



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Comfort, F/F, F/M, Just a series I like to dabble with when I am depressed, Just trying to flesh out the student body, Love at First Sight, Wolf Faunus Weiss, follows canon to a point, it makes me feel better, there are OC characters, wolf faunus ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter1112/pseuds/Winter1112
Summary: A simple love at first sight drabble series involving White Rose starting with their first explosive meeting at the Airship Docks outside Beacon. Or as I think of it, what happens when a pair of wolves find their mates over a vial of spilled fire dust?





	1. An Explosive Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, Winter here with a new drabble series I work on on occasion when I need a break from everything else. I hope everyone enjoys as always!
> 
> If I really have to keep up with the disclaimer, then lawyers truly have no souls.....

“Watch out you dolt!” Weiss Schnee shrieks as a girl in a red cloak runs into her luggage, scattering it about. But she is most concerned about the briefcase full of the dust she needs for her rapier. It had taken weeks of begging her father to even be able to bring enough to fill the chambers of her beloved Myrtenaster. And if it hadn’t been for Klein sneaking the briefcase in with her personal effects, she wouldn’t even had that much.

Her father enjoys watching her beg for everything. His widely known hatred of the faunus extending even to his own wolf faunus daughters.

This isn’t the time! She needs to retrieve the precious dust containers before they break or get lost. There is no telling when she’ll be able to get more. She knows she can call Klein or Whitley, and they will send her Lien or more dust as quickly as they can. But it takes them time. And she doesn’t have that luxury. Retrieving the last vial full of volatile red dust, she spins around and glares at the….the….the…..

Dust, but she looks like the most adorable puppy in history right now, what with her midnight black and fire red tinted tail that is currently tucked between her legs, while her same colored wolf’s ears lay flat on her head while she pokes her forefingers together in the most adorable way. But her eyes, dust it’s like looking into twin pools of the purest silver. Eyes that she can’t help but get lost in. She is so intent on those two perfect orbs that she doesn’t realize that the red dust vile’s stopper has come loose, leaking it’s contents into the slight breeze. Not until….

“Ahh ahhh ahhhh.” The silver eyed girl begins first, but Weiss’s own sensitive nose quickly catches up as well.

“ACHOO!” Both young faunus women sneeze at once, the fireball that rises from it clearly visible from the other side of Beacon’s campus.

Laying on the ground stunned, Weiss yelps in surprise as the red cloaked faunus girl flops down next to her with a giggle. “That was actually pretty awesome!”

“That was all the red dust I had left! What am I supposed to do now?!” Weiss begins to panic until she sees a brand new vial suddenly being waved in her face.

“Relax Snowflake, I gotcha. Sorry about that by the way.”

“It’s alright. My sister, brother and butler just wanted to make sure I would have everything I would need.”

The red cloaked girl giggles as they lock eyes together again. “My name’s Ruby, Ruby Rose!”

“Weiss. Do you know you smell like strawberries and cookies?”

Ruby just giggles as she moves closer to the suddenly blushing heiress. “And you smell like blueberries and coffee.”

Weiss can’t help but feel like her life has suddenly changed for the better.


	2. Night Time Musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Winter here with another short little thing for everyone. I hope everyone enjoys!

Ruby sighs as Yang keeps going on and on and on about this person or that person or how she’ll make friends and how she needs to put herself out there. 

All she can think of is Weiss. How beautiful her eyes are, how perfectly her wolf ears are shaped, how perfect the girl is. She even has the most adorable sneeze she has ever heard! Ruby was even distracted when Yang dragged her over to introduce her to the cat faunus who is doing a pretty good job of hiding her feline nature. But when they had devolved into one of their usual fistfights, she catches a whiff of blueberries and coffee.

“Some people are trying to sleep around here!”

Yang suddenly screams out. “Not you again!”

Ruby just grins as her tail wags. “Hello again!”

Weiss tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as she looks at Ruby with a blush. “Hi. Sorry for yelling, just this brute is noisy and she was hurting my ears.”

Ruby's grin gets wider as she points her thumb at Yang, who is glaring at them both. “Yeah, my sister can be a loudmouth sometimes. Weird though, aren't you used to filtering out noises?”

Weiss’s blush deepens as she looks down at the ground. “I’ve mostly been indoors my whole life. My father has always treated me as an embarrassment.”

“Well then, come on and I’ll show you how my mom taught me to do it.” Ruby holds a hand out to the beautiful wolf girl, who takes it shyly. 

Maybe starting at Beacon two years early won't be such a bad thing after all.


	3. Initiation

Neither girl say a word as they lock eyes with each other. They are both well aware of what Ozpin said. Weiss smiles shyly as her tail begins to wag gently, as Ruby grins happily. Neither of them could explain why they had this instant attraction to the other from the moment they met, but neither of them were about to argue. 

Weiss holds a hand out, which Ruby takes firmly with her grin still in place. In unison, the Red Reaper and the White Princess set out together, both young women now believing firmly that no matter what life throws at them they will be facing it together.

Including a giant Nevermore and a giant Deathstalker.

Weiss saved Ruby from the Deathstalker, earning one of those brilliant grins she is coming to adore and cherish. For her it is like basking in a light so pure it has no equal.  
Ruby saved them all from the Nevermore, especially the white haired wolf faunus who’s sky blue eyes remind her of the skies she dreams of being able to touch one day.

Ruby was pleasantly surprised when Weiss was the first to reach her, laughing happily as she launches herself into her new partner’s waiting embrace. Both of them noting to themselves that the hug simply felt right, as if they belonged in each other’s arms. Sky blue meets Quicksilver as they share a smile.

Somehow, they both feel as if they have come home at last.


	4. Team RWBY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Winter here with a new chapter! I am so sorry for the delay, but having the flu is horrible for creativity, although my Playstation has been my best friend the last few days. I shall slowly be getting back on track over the next few days, so bare with me!

Ruby wants to jump up and down in joy as Headmaster Ozpin announces that she is the leader of the newly formed team RWBY. But her joy is short lived as she looks over and sees Weiss looking downward at the floor, tears in her eyes. Scooting over to her partner, she nudges her gently. “Are you ok, Weiss?”

“No, no I am not Ruby.” She can see her hesitate, as if she can't come to a decision.

“Want to go and talk about it?” Ruby is surprised when she feels Weiss’s hand slip into hers, as the white wolf faunus simply nods. The two of them slip off once Ozpin is done with the last of his speeches, and simply walk for a bit, stopping in front of the fountain. Before Ruby can say a word, Weiss simply starts to talk, her words a jumble.

“I am frightened Ruby. My father will be extremely angry with me because I was not made the leader of our team.”

“You were still amazing out there today Weiss! I mean, I was about to get skewered and then you were all like woosh! Weiss to the rescue!” Ruby raves with a wide smile on her face.

Weiss finally giggles as she looks at the Reaper. “Thank you Ruby. I needed a good laugh.”

“What are partners for Snowflake?” Ruby's smile gets wider as the other girl blushes. But all the good humor in the air vanishes quickly as the white haired faunus girl's scroll begins to ring.

Ruby begins to growl in rage as the tears begin to flow down her partner’s face as she continues her litany of 'Yes Fathers’ 'No Fathers’ and the one that angers her the most is the 'I’m sorry Father, please forgive me’. That one pisses her off royally. But before she can snatch the phone away, Weiss finally hangs up just before bursting into tears. Ruby doesn't hesitate for a moment, but pulls the crying young woman into her arms and comforts her as she sobs into her chest.

Ruby doesn't know why, but she wants to protect her partner from the pain she is obviously in.


	5. The Princess and the Boarbatusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Winter here! So, for all the die hard fans out there, the next three chapters are gonna differ greatly from canon. Please don't hurt me! I just want to tell a slightly different story. But for everyone, please enjoy and and if you have commented and I have not replied, I am sorry! I am playing catch up once again!

Weiss pants as her gaze flickers between the Boarbatusk and Myrtenaster. She had allowed her father’s words from the night before to influence her far more than she thought they would, and now she finds herself staring at the business end of a furious Grimm.

“Weiss! Aim for the stomach! The stomach!” She suddenly hears Ruby cry out. But how can she? She is disarmed, the damned pig was between her and her weapon, and…

She’s scared. She is so scared she can feel feel tail tucked between her legs even as she struggles to at least keep her ears up. To pretend she isn’t as terrified as she feels right now. She almost screams in terror as the Boarbatusk charges her once more, and throws herself to the side. Hearing the Grimm smash into the wall, she darts forward and grabs the hilt of her weapon, spinning around just in time for the damned thing to free itself from the wall.

“You can do it Weiss! I believe in you!” Ruby calls out. She smiles a bit as she hears those words, and she can feel her tail finally start rising up once more. She can do this! She won’t let her partner down! She won’t be a burden to her!

Spinning her dust chamber to black, she forms a gravity glyph on the floor just as the beast roars and charges again. But this time she is ready. She can hear Ruby still cheering her on as she leaps back and smiles as the Grimm gets launched into the air. Forming another gravity glyph under her feet, she launches herself at the unarmored belly of the beast and almost howls in triumph as she connects solidly with Myrtenaster, defeating the Boarbatusk. 

Landing lightly on her feet, she gives a bit of a flourish to her curtsy as she turns to face the crowd, only then realizing the uproar in the classroom. That is when she heard it clearly.

“Hey! I just said not bad for a beast! What’s so wrong about that?” She knows the voice, everyone has already learned the voice of that pompous ass Cardin Winchester. But to her it sounded just like her Father’s voice after she defeated his Armored Giant and earned her freedom. It is too much! She escaped to Beacon to get away from people like him! Not to still be tormented by them too!

Spinning on her heels, she runs out of the classroom crying, ignoring Ruby’s cries asking her to stop. She just wants to get away from there. She wants to be anywhere but near that same voice that has tormented and tortured her for the past ten years. Ever since her mother died a Huntress’s death….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.....


	6. The Red Reaper and The Headmaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Winter here! Sorry for the delay! Life has been hectic as of late, and I am slowly working my way clear. So, without any further ado, The Red Reaper!

Ruby growls in rage as Yang, Nora and Yatsuhashi all struggle to hold the younger girl back, while Pyrrha uses her semblance to remove Crescent Rose and all of her ammunition from her back and various pouches. “Let me go! I’ll show him with a beast can do!”

“No way sis! Calm down!” Yang answers as calmly as possible as she keeps struggling with the enraged wolf faunus. 

“Miss Rose, that is enough! Mr. Winchester, you shall see me after class!” Professor Port bellows out, instantly calming down the assembled students. Ruby settles back into her seat with a grumble, even as all the faunus students including her continue to glare at the prick. The rest of the class passes fairly uneventfully until the very end, when Professor Ozpin himself enters.

“Miss Rose, a word?” He asks as he beckons back into the hall. With a sigh, she stands up and walks to the headmaster of Beacon, her tail tucked firmly between her legs as her ears flop down on her head. She growls a bit when she hears the guffaw coming from Cardin, but quickly calms herself before Professor Ozpin himself says anything to her. Suddenly, her blood runs cold as she imagines being sent back to Signal. No! She wouldn’t be Weiss’s partner anymore! Weiss needs her! She begins to whimper as she looks around the hallways, trying to catch Weiss’s scent. But all she can smell is Ozpin’s coffee. Before she can escape, she feels his hand on her shoulder, and looks up to his smiling face.

“Relax Miss Rose. I am not here to chastise you for wishing harm upon Mr. Winchester. I am curious as to what happened, and I wish to hear it in your own words since it was your partner that ran off.”

Ruby takes a breath and begins to explain everything that happened, from Weiss accepting Port’s challenge, to Cardin making the comment of not bad for a beast. Taking another deep breath, she looks up at the Professor. “Maybe I’m not cut out to be a leader.”

“Miss Rose, I beg to differ. You have proven time and again already your dedication to your team, as well as to your partner. Both qualities that make a good leader. I plan on enjoying watching you grow and mature into a role that your mother also excelled in once.” Ozpin replies as he sips at his mug.

“Then why did I let Weiss run off while I was ready to rip Cardin to shreds?” Ruby protests as she looks at him. “Why didn’t I follow her instead?”

Ozpin looks at her and smiles. “For the same reason you consoled your partner the other night after I announced the teams. You sought to protect her from a threat, as is your nature. Just give her some time to herself to sort out her feelings, Ruby. She needs to discover for herself the strength that once made her mother one of the greatest huntresses on Remnant, just as the daughter of Summer Rose needs to as well.”

Ruby can’t help but stare as Ozpin walks off. Hardly anyone will speak to her about her mother, and to find out that Weiss’s mother is held in just as high regard is a surprise to her. Perhaps it’s time to learn more about the petite heiress that is beginning to occupy more and more of her thoughts.


	7. The White Princess and the Elder Huntsman

Weiss sighs as she watches the sunset. She can’t believe that here at Beacon of all the Huntsmen schools, there would be people like her father. Just like she cannot believe that she had been so terrified of that Boarbatusk. What would her mother had done? Before she can think of it any further, a voice suddenly breaks the silence.

“Ah, such a lovely sunset indeed! Why, it reminds me of a story from my youth!” Professor Port declares as he comes to stand next to the bench where she is sitting. 

Weiss groans as she looks up the professor, who is looking down at her kindly. “I’ve had a bit of a hard day Professor.”

“I can understand that Miss Schnee. Your mother also had a rough first day when she came to Beacon as well.” This gets her attention. Her mother rarely spoke of her days training to be a huntress, normally only stating that it was four of the best years of her life.

Curious, Weiss takes the bait. “Go on Professor, I’m listening.”

To her surprise, the Professor looks to the horizon thoughtfully. “I remember when she arrived here, almost thirty years ago now. I had been an active huntsman for several years by then, when I was asked to fill in for old Professor Magenta, who had fallen ill. Just a little slip of a thing, like you.”

This gives Weiss a bit of pause. “Father told me mama attended Atlas Academy, not Beacon.”

Port roars with laughter as he looks at Weiss. “Your mother proudly studied here for four years, and made many friends. Most especially with Summer Rose and Raven Branwen. The three of them were as thick as thieves for years.” Port smiles as he looks back at the darkening sky. “Especially Summer and Adaliz. They were quite close.”

Weiss looks into the darkening sky as well, amazed at this new revelation. But one thing was bothering her. “Then why say she went to Atlas?”

Port sighs as he looks back down at her. “That is something I honestly do not know Weiss. What I do know is when I look at you, I see your mother staring back at me. And that is a wonderful thing. But a word of advice: Do not get lost in her shadow as you seek to cast one of your own.” With a pat on the shoulder, the older professor walks off, leaving Weiss to her own thoughts.

Weiss sighs as she leans her head back and looks up at the stars. Why would her father lie to her? And why does everyone hold her mother on the same level as Summer Rose? These are questions she needs to figure out. But for now, she needs to go check on Ruby. Standing up, she walks towards the door, all other thoughts gone from her mind save those of her adorable partner.


	8. A Cup of Late Night Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Winter here with another slice of adorable! I really am sorry for the sporadic updates, but that thing called Life, as well as a bit of writer's block has been kicking my booty! But here we go!

Weiss smiles as she looks at the sleeping figure of her reddish black wolf faunus partner as she drools on a blank piece of paper, her various books opened around her. Although if the brute and her partner wake up, she will never hear the end of it, since she is having to use a glyph to stand on in order to check on Ruby.

“Ruby…” She whispers lightly as she reaches over and shakes her gently. “Ruby, wake up.”

“Huh? I’m not asleep! I swear the cookies are mine!” Ruby cries out, causing a giggle to escape her lips. Pressing a finger gently to her lips, she smiles shyly as she feels her tail wagging happily.

“Calm down, Ruby. I just wanted to bring you some coffee and see if you needed any help. How do you take your coffee?”

Ruby's grin has the normal effect of making her weak in the knees as, to her shock, the younger girl kisses the tip of her finger before moving it away. “A cream and five sugars Snowflake, and I could use the help. I don't understand half of this!”

“Then move down to my bed, and we shall work on it together Ruby.” Weiss’s tail wags even faster as she hops down from her glyph and moves to the door. Stopping once more, she watches as Ruby gathers her things together and starts to moving them to the side of her bed.

Weiss can't help but feel happy that someone in her life actually needs her for something other than ridicule or as a verbal punching bag. Just like she can't help but just feel happy around Ruby. Like her life is complete.


	9. She has really big fangs!

Everyone is talking excitedly about the upcoming Vytal Festival of course. Everyone except Weiss and Ruby. They were huddled together with their notebooks and their textbook open for Professor Peach and taking copious amounts of notes. Weiss is the more focused of the two, as Peach’s class was her worse subject, being basic field survival tactics, while Ruby is already at the top of the class.

 

But they both look up at the squeal of pain, and growl in unison as they see Cardin Winchester holding a rabbit faunus named Velvet Scarlatina by one of her ears.

 

“Last chance Winchester! Let go of my ear!” The smaller faunus girl growls out, causing a loud guffaw from the taller boy.

 

“Or what? You’re gonna nuzzle me to death?”

 

Her scream of rage is barely drowned out by the sound of her full lunch tray connecting solidly with his face. Ruby and Weiss look on in shock and growing admiration as Velvet demolishes team CDNL in short order, and to their delight, has the bully held by his own ears and is slamming his face into a table with them when Professors Goodwitch and Oobleck suddenly show up and break them apart.

 

Ruby and Weiss both join the scattered cheers as Velvet is escorted out of the cafeteria via Professor Goodwitch's semblance as their tails wag in delight. They both agree later on that Velvet Scarlatina is their new hero. 


	10. Early Morning Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, I hit a hell of a dry spell with this one, but I finally broke that good old wall keeping me from writing! So please enjoy!

Ruby sighs as she gets up in the early predawn hours. Today is her first leadership class with Professor Scarlatina-Garibaldi, and even though the senior Huntress was gone on a high priority hunt with her aura mates, she still has to attend. Shivering a bit at how cold the dorm room is, she dresses quickly as she spares more than a few glances at her sleeping partner. 

  


The normal lines of worry and strain are gone from her face, and she actually looks a bit like a black and white burrito as she sleeps on while wrapped tightly in the surprisingly thick blanket.

  


“You like her don’t you?” She hears the mumbled question from Yang. She smiles as she turns to look at the taller woman and reaches up to squeeze her hand. She can hear the soft chuckle coming from the blonde even as she growls softly.

  


“Don't get ill with me Rubes. You’ve been treating her way different than how you treated that one girl back in Signal.” Yang points out. She's right of course, her last girlfriend had developed a pretty big problem with her after her last big heat. It hadn't been exactly what she had been expecting, and their breakup had been rather public, loud, and beyond embarrassing. Nothing she ever wanted to repeat ever again. But her train of thought is interrupted by the older girl once more. “She's damaged goods, Rubes. Even Goodwitch’s noticed.”

  


Ruby smiles up at Yang. “So was I when Uncle Tai and Auntie Raven took me in. And look how I turned out in the end.” She whispers softly as she looks at Weiss again. “Besides, there's something about her that I can't help but….” Her voice trails off.

  


Yang chuckles again as she squeezes Ruby's hand. “Hey, far be it for me to judge. And if you think she's worth it, then you know I’m going to support you all the way.”

  


The Reaper can't help but squeeze her sister's hand. More than once, she has always been grateful that she and her younger siblings had been taken in by their wonderful and caring family. Raven Branwen-Xiao Long never hesitated when she arrived in Mistral to take custody of six year old Ruby, and the three year old twins Jay and Robin. She quickly bullied the social worker into handing over all the legal documents needed as Taiyang and eight year old Yang had gone to the Branwen-Rose household to pack it up to ship back to Patch. Even now, they treat the three of them as their own children, with Yang being their obnoxious older sister.

  


But just as she will never give up Weiss as her partner, she will never give up the Rose last name. She is proud of her parent's legacy and sacrifice….


	11. Breakfast With the White Princess

Weiss smiles as she flips her omelette expertly in the pan she is cooking it in. Her entire team would no doubt be shocked at the fact that she can cook for herself, but whatever. Another side effect of being the daughter of Jacques Schnee. She learned at an early age to fend for herself with a lot of things, cooking being one of them.

 

“Something smells good in here!” She hears the voice of the obnoxious brute and sighs. She forgot that the blonde doesn’t have any classes this morning either, as the forging teacher and his aura mates were still out on a high level emergency hunt. Deciding that it isn’t worth answering her, she simply turns the music up on her scroll and starts singing along with Seether’s Careless Whisper.

 

“Hey! I love this song!” Yang declares as she begins to sing along in a surprisingly pleasant contralto. Weiss’s ears flicker in surprise, even as she starts cooking up a few pieces of bacon she had managed to scrape together from the tray in the fridge. She really needs to put a grocery list together soon, and bug her team and JNPR to pitch in. 

 

“My sister really likes you, you know.” There is no way in hell that Yang didn’t hear the trainwreck that just happened in her head. And it was a big one too, the kind that would be on the news in all four kingdoms for sure. “Like really likes you.” She adds.

 

Weiss waits long enough to fish her bacon out of the pan before turning slowly towards the brutish blonde. “I’m not anyone to like, Yang. I come with too much baggage. Too many technicalities.” Being named Heiress was nothing more than a ploy for her father. A way to keep the faunus calmed enough to hopefully keep the White Fang from their continued attacks. His real heir was already chosen, the ink on the contracts still so fresh that they could smear.

 

Yang shrugs as steals a piece of the bacon and munches on it. “So? Doesn’t matter to my hard headed cookie snarfing sister. Rubes is about to be sixteen, she’s old enough for her heart to guide her now.” Wow. That is so odd to hear from the brute who’s already chased several boys and even a few girls away from the petite scythe wielder. Weiss has been seriously debating asking her to deal with Jaune for her, as the blockhead won’t take the hint that she just wants to be left alone.

 

“I’m not worthy of being loved.” She mutters as she grabs her plate and her cup of coffee before moving to the counter to sit down. Which is true. Especially if people knew all the truths of her life as a Schnee. Even her Uncle and Aunt are still in the dark, and her Uncle would would rip Jacques apart limb by limb if he knew what really happens behind closed doors. Even Winter, who is far braver and stronger than her is terrified of Jacques Schnee, and she would never breathe a word to anyone.

 

None of the remaining Schnee siblings wanted to end up like their mother Adaliz or even worse, Willow.

 

“Bah, everyone deserves to be loved Weissy. Even an Ice Queen like you.” Yang chuckles as she steals a second piece of bacon. Enough. She can’t handle anything more today, especially from the brute. Sliding her plate to her, she calmly walks out the door as Yang digs into the food. She needs her quiet space, especially since they all have Oobleck this afternoon. Sipping her coffee, she ignores the fact that she is still in her nightgown as she makes her way to the roof of the dorm. Sitting in a corner, she keeps sipping her coffee as she watches the clouds float by, her tears falling unchecked down her cheeks….


	12. Leadership Class 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, just a note for you. Melody Garibaldi is my own OC, and Kore Eclectus is the brainchild of Akiruo. And when will Cardin ever learn?

Ruby smiles as she steals a peak at the leader of team MADM before going back to her sketch pad. As she has come to learn in a short time, Melody Garibaldi is a really sweet girl with an unhealthy fascination for tattoos, but that just makes her more fun to sketch during the most boring class in history! So far, the entire Leadership Class has consisted of Professor Ozpin simply handing them their syllabus for the class before telling them to read over them carefully and going back to his own paperwork.

 

And of course Cardin Winchester is playing with fire right now, as he has chosen Melody as his new target for the day. Both his eyes are still swollen, and his ears look like he’s an elf, but nothing can cure what is obviously his suicidal tendencies. Especially since she’s a second year exchange student from Haven Academy, and not an actual Beacon student. She is doing her best to ignore him, even as she taps frantically on her scroll. But when he grabs her wolf ears and twist them almost savagely causing her to scream in pain, even Ruby stands and prepares to jump over her desk to get to the racist prick.

 

But none of them expect the other Haven exchange student, Kore Eclectus, to suddenly grab Cardin by the back of the head and smash his face into a desk with a green hand that looks like a Beringel’s. Everyone, including Melody, winces as Cardin’s head goes through the desk and collides with the floor, where he lays in a small puddle of blood.

 

“Oops.” Kore shrugs as he goes back to his scroll. 

 

“Seriously Kore?! You could have killed him!” Melody yells back at him.

 

“He had his aura to protect him from the worst of it.” Kore says dismissively. “Besides, Gracie’s pissed. Her team wasn’t chosen for Vytal, and I’m trying to calm her down.”

 

Ruby finally sits back down and returns to sketching in her pad. She ignores the medics who finally arrive to scrape a groaning Cardin off the floor, but she smiles as she hears a scream of rage out in the hallway, follow by a whack.

 

“Leave my best friend alone, you piece of shit!”

 

“Oh good, Nix got him.” Melody declares with a grin.

 

“I still say you two are dating.” Kore tells her with a small smile on his lips.

 

“No we aren’t!” Melody shrieks at him. Ruby just starts giggling as she hears several more whacks and Cardin scream. Today was getting better and better by the second, all she has to do is survive Oobleck’s class next….


	13. Dr. Oobleck's Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Win here. So I have finally developed a bit of a plot. I guess let's get this ball rolling, and I hope you all like it!

Weiss smiles as she chats with Ruby, who met her at the front of the building housing Doctor Oobleck’s class and walked in with her. And thankfully, Ruby was sitting between her and the blonde brute who somehow understands her heart better than she herself does. Which is distressing, but not something she can afford to worry about for now. Right now, she has to bring her grade up in Oobleck’s class, so she cannot afford any more distractions.

 

Distractions like a pair of quicksilver eyes that can see into her soul. So long as they can’t see the ugliness and hideousness hidden there, she can afford to bask occasionally.

 

But her poolgazing comes to an end as Oobleck zooms into the classroom in his usual over caffeinated state, getting more than one groan from the students as he plunges into today’s lesson about the Faunus War. She works diligently of course, as expected of a proper Schnee as her father expects her to be of course. But why? 

 

Her ears twitch as Oobleck catches her attention. "Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War." Weiss watches dispassionately as he zooms behind his desk and uses a pointer on his map of the world, not flinching as it makes an audible smack on the laminated paper loud enough to make Ruby and the other faunus present flinch.

 

But all Weiss can hear is her father’s voice in another one of his rages.  **_A Schnee does not flinch! A Schnee never allows themselves to show surprise!_ **

 

"Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing the Faunus population in Menagerie." He continues as he drags the pointer downward on the laminate, causing all the faunus to whimper and squirm in their seats, as well as finally waking Diane Brunneis from team MADM up from a rather impressive nap. The tall Squirrel faunus girl grumbles as her partner and teammate Aqua Burrell shushes her quickly. She absentmindedly listens to Oobleck apologize to all of them even as he also gives the brutal tank a detention for sleeping in his class. But Weiss’s thoughts aren’t even there anymore. They are far away in her Father’s study back in Atlas.

 

**_Animals like you and your siblings need to learn your places! I shall not tolerate your insolence like I tolerated Willow’s for so long!_ ** Jacques Schnee’s voice continues to haunt her despite her best efforts to focus.  **_She may have been a brilliant summoner and a better fighter than you, but in the end, I dealt with your twin like the mongrel that she was! And she learned her place after the beating she took!_ **

 

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" Weiss barely follows him as he zooms around the class, waking sleeping students up with pokes and prods between sips from his prodigious cup of coffee. She barely makes out Jaune’s muffled curses, or Dove Bronzewing’s indignant cry when his feet are shoved to the floor. All she can think of the second worse day of her life. The day her twin sister Willow ran away.

 

_ “Willow! Please! You can’t leave me here alone with him!”  _ Weiss yells at her twin, who is making her way slowly out of the manor. But she gasps as she sees the black ribbon tied around her eyes.   
  


_ “I can’t Weiss. I can’t do this anymore!” _ Willow cries out to her.  _ “He blinded me Weiss! All because he could no longer stand to see the truth within my eyes! The truth that he is a pretender to the throne! A fraud! And I cannot pay too many more prices!”  _ Weiss sobs as she reaches for a sister that seems to be moving steadily farther and farther away from her. But her final words still ring in her wolf’s ears as if they were freshly spoken.

 

_ “I am always but a thought away sister. We are still two sides of the same coin. And that is something that man cannot ever take from us.” _

 

"Now!” Oobleck declares as he finishes his sweep of the classroom. “Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" 

 

_ Have I been discriminated against? _ __   
  


Diane and Aqua both raise their hands in the back….

 

_ Have I been subjugated? _

 

First Velvet, then Ruby slowly raise their hands as the brute growls softly and mutters angrily about narrow minded idiots.

 

Dr. Oobleck sighs. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He comments as he takes yet another sip of his coffee.

 

_ Violence? Does abuse count as violence? Do all these things mean…. _

 

The silence in the classroom is so complete, so total as everyone stares at Weiss Schnee, the Heiress of the world’s most powerful corporation and arguably the richest person to ever step foot in Beacon, as she slowly raises her hand. 

 

“My twin sister and I have suffered greatly because we are faunus….”


	14. Sitting on a Rooftop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Win here with a trigger warning for mentions of past self harm. You have been warned!

Ruby ears flicker as Weiss keeps leading her up the stairs. She’s been quiet, really quiet since Oobleck’s class, and Ruby has been worried. Especially since her tail has stayed firmly tucked between her legs since they left the classroom, even as the other students started gossiping the moment class was dismissed.

 

_ “Weiss Schnee has suffered? Bullshit!”  _ She heard Blake mumble that clear as day as she scooted her chair even farther away from the petite heiress.  _ “What does she know about suffering?’ _

 

She knows there’s something a bit off about Blake, but she can’t put her finger on it. But still, Weiss is so quiet and withdrawn when the cat faunus in hiding is nearby. And besides, who is she to question what someone else says something? Ruby is starting get suspicious of her, but now isn’t the time. Especially since they have finally reached the roof. She smiles and takes a deep breath, always happy to be outside in the fresh air. 

 

“Ruby, what do you know about the SDC, or even the Schnees?” Weiss suddenly asks her as she slips out of her uniform jacket and lays it on the edge of the roof before sitting down in a corner as if it was a normal thing for her to sit there. Looking closer, Ruby can make out a small nook between two bricks, as if someone pried one out to hide a box. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Ruby comes to stand next to Weiss, ignoring her as she opens the box. “Not much really. I know he’s rich, and well connected. But he hates the faunus, dunno why.” She answers honestly. “My birth parents and a family friend of theirs used to take a lot of work from them when the last CEO was in power, I remember that too.”

 

Blood. She can smell it now. It smells old, but not that old. She can feel her ears raising up slowly as she does her best to ignore what Weiss is doing. She knows what she is doing, she has her own scars that she hides really well. Yang forced her to stop a few years ago, but she still does it from time to time to calm down, to silence the doubts she has constantly.

 

“Trust me, that isn’t that far from the truth.” Weiss replies. “I learned to fend for myself at an early age. I can cook, because he wouldn’t allow the cooks to make anything for us animals, we would never appreciate their hard work. I learned to sew because he didn’t see the need in wasting money on clothes animals would ruin.” She stops and sighs. “It only got worse as we got older.”

 

Ruby nods as she finally turns to look at Weiss. The knife is old and poorly maintained, and no doubt the reason why Weiss got so sick the day after initiation. Sighing, she slides down to sit next to her, both of them staring at the still sharp blade.

 

“I’m heiress in name only Ruby.” She finally admits. “My father expects me to marry his chosen heir once I graduate from Beacon as a Huntress. It will satisfy the conditions set by my Grandfather. He was a proud Alpha who built the company with his own two hands.”

 

“I’m an orphan.” Ruby tells her. “My parents died during a high priority hunt in Atlas. My Uncle and Aunt took me and my siblings in afterwords. Yang’s been our big sister ever since.” Reaching out, she takes the knife gently from the white wolf, who whimpers softly. “No more scars Snowflake. We both have more than enough, even on our souls.”   
  
Standing back up, Ruby rears back and throws the knife out as far as she can, watching in satisfaction as it flies deeply into the woods before sitting back down. Her mouth moves into a gentle smile as she reaches out and takes her now empty hand in her own. “I promise I’m always here for you Weiss, no matter what life may send our way.”

 

To Ruby’s surprise, Weiss shifts slightly so she can lay her head on her shoulder as she takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. “And I promise I will be the best partner and friend you could ever hope for Ruby. Even if I am a failure of a faunus.”

 

Ruby snorts as she squeezes the white princess’s hand. “You’re getting better, slowly. Now.” Ruby flicks one of her wolf’s ears with one of her own. “Who’s your supposive fiance?” But to her surprise, instead of an answer, all she gets is a gentle snore instead. Smiling, Ruby Rose decides this corner is a perfect spot to take a nap in, and soon the red and white duo are fast asleep.

 

Side by side, hands still clasped together tightly... 


	15. A New Challenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I am so sorry for the wait everyone! Between moving, get the kids off to a new school, and life in general, it was a hectic month and a half. Hopefully, I will start updating on a regular basis again soon, so please be patient with me. Otherwise, on with the story!

“Remember students! Stay close! The Emerald Forest is full of Grimm, some of which are quite old and very dangerous!” Professor Peach calls out to the assembled students. But Jaune Arc just snorts as he moves off from the group, Cardin and his team trailing behind him.

 

“Hey Jauney Boy! How about going and gathering up all our sap for us?” Cardin calls out with a laugh. “After all, we're buddies, aren't we?”

 

_ Not even close _ . He thinks to himself as he keeps walking. Not for the first time, he wishes he had just been honest from the get go. But his parents insisted on him laying low and keeping a low profile, but that's never been his style. After all, he is the Heir to Arc Industries, and richer than Cardin and all the other students at Beacon combined. All except one.

 

“Hey! I'm talking to you Arc!” Cardin yells as he grabs at Jaune's shoulder. “Don't ignore your betters!”

 

Jaune stops in his tracks, a smirk starting to form on his face. “That's funny coming someone who keeps getting his ass kicked on a regular basis.” He can feel the hand tightening on his shoulder and takes a firmer grip on the handle of Crocea Mors.  _ Wait for it… _

 

His moment comes mere seconds later when Cardin spins him around, one fist already cocked back to throw a punch. Instead, he caught the blunt end of Jaune's sheathed sword across the side of his face strongly enough to send him flying. 

 

Pushing a hidden button, he snaps the shield into place and forms a broadsword out the combined weapon. “Now, let's discuss a few things, Winchester.” His smirk is in full effect now as he walks forward. “After your little cronies gather my sap of course.”

 

Jaune Arc is tired of being everyone's joke. As Heir to his family's company, as well as heir apparent to another, this is his time now. Something that Weiss Schnee needs to accept whether she likes it or not...


	16. The Reaper, The Princess, and Renora

“Nora, should you really be drinking that?” Weiss asks the over exuberant ginger. She can't help but wince as she downs the last of her jar of sap with a satisfied sigh.

 

“Tastes great Weiss! You should try some!” Nora tells the white wolf as they sit together at the edge of the clearing in the Forever Fall Forest. Her own partner, a quiet young man named Lie Ren, stands nearby silently, using a tap to fill his own jar of the strange pink sap. But, Ruby and Weiss haven't missed the looks that pass between the two. 

 

They aren't the looks of close friends. They're the looks of two people in love.

 

“So, how long have you and Ren been together Nora?” Ruby finally asks, causing Weiss to smack the red wolf gently on the arm.

 

“Ruby, that's rude!” Weiss chastises the red wolf gently, even as she blushes. “I'm sorry for that. Ruby can be a bit uncouth.”

 

Ren holds up a hand. “Please, there is no need to apologize. Nora and I have been traveling together and watching out for each other since we were children.”

 

Nora nods as she looks at Ren, a fond smile on her lips and a look that speaks volumes in her eyes. “We've been together together for a couple of years now. And without a single regret.” Weiss and Ruby smile at the admission from the young couple, even as Nora steals Ruby's sap and begins to drink it.

 

“So how long have you two been together?” Ren asks as he slowly refills Nora's empty container.

 

Weiss blinks as she blushes. “Oh we aren't together. We are just friends and partners.”

 

Ruby nods. “Best friends and the greatest partners ever!” She declares as she holds up Weiss's hand, their fingers laced together even now.

 

Ren nods as he smiles. “Forgive my assumption, Ruby and Weiss. I was simply curious is all. Other than when gathering your sap, the two of you have held hands constantly and had eyes only for each other.”

 

Before either the Reaper or the Princess can say another word, Nora grins as she sets the empty container on the ground next to Ren as she wipes her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket. “I told Rennie the other night I bet you two are mates!”

 

Ruby and Weiss both begin to sputter and blush as they offer several arguments about how they are just partners and friends when a jet black airship with three swords set on a field of red, brown, and gold stripes painted on the belly passes overhead slowly.

 

“Who's airship is that?!” Ruby asks as she watches the heavily armed customized airship pass by with wide eyes.

 

“The Garibaldis.” Weiss replies to all their surprise. “They're finally back!” She cries out in delight.

 

Ren, Nora and Ruby all look at Weiss, who blushes a bit at her outburst. “How do you know three of the most legendary Hunters in modern history?” Ren finally asks.

 

Weiss's genuine smile quickly outshines her blush. “Alexander is my uncle! He's my mama's step brother!” Weiss doesn't notice the looks of shock and surprise on their faces as she leaps to her feet and waves excitedly at the airship, her tail wagging as quickly as her moving arm. She even starts laughing brightly as she gets an answer from the airship in the form of a quick waggle of its wings. 

 

The Mountain, the Burning Queen, and the Warrior Rabbit are living legends, and Weiss is related to them? Ruby can't help but wonder why they never intervened on Weiss's behalf all those years….


	17. The Cat and The Assassin

Blake Belladonna sighs as she focuses on the book in front of her. Ever since Oobleck’s class, Weiss has been quiet. Well more quiet than usual. Even Ruby, her partner’s obnoxious and hyperactive little sister has been strangely quiet, and she is not going to complain a single bit there. How Ozpin ever thought she would make a good leader is beyond her. She’s seen excellent leadership within the White Fang, as well as pitiful, and frankly Ruby does have some potential. But not enough to justify making her a leader now.

 

Besides, she has her own problems. Specifically one really big problem. Siena Khan has sent the Black Snow after her and Adam both. And that isn’t good. No one can escape the Assassin once she’s been set on their trail, no one. And if the rumors are true, she’s also joined forces with Roman’s twisted little midget. And what the Black Snow lacks in empathy, Neopolitan makes up for in sheer insanity.

 

Senpuku is beginning to look like a very real option. Better than being a guest in Khan’s dungeons in Mistral. And maybe, just maybe Siena Khan will forgive her her betrayal. Maybe. Better than being a living practice dummy for a pair of psychopaths and their employer.

 

But for now, she can relax just a little bit. She’s in the middle of the Forever Fall forest, surrounded by all her fellow students, as well as Professors Goodwitch and Peach, the latter who is currently lecturing them on all the various uses of the sap they have been gathering for the last half hour or so. Even the legendary Garibaldis are due to return soon, having finally completed their emergency hunt deep within the wilds of Mistral. Neither of the assassins would dare attack her now.

 

“You look rather comfortable kitten.” It takes everything she has inside of her not to jump through the tree she is leaning against. The Black Snow found her already?! Oh sweet merciful goddesses! Why her?! All she wants to do is go home to her parents and Ilia! She was tired of Adam’s brutal and underhanded methods! She’s tired of being used for a cause she still believes in, but can’t support the methods being used anymore.

 

“You should calm down kitten. You may have a heart attack.” Glancing around, she can see the razor sharp tip of her sword sheath, along with the grey trimmed hem of her midnight black dress. She can even see the bottoms of her heels, no doubt reinforced with dust and rare metals to make them more efficient for combat. Too close, she’s firmly within her zone and she wouldn’t have time to even reach for Gambol Shroud before she would be dead. Patience, the assassin isn’t a fool. She wouldn’t escape from a group this large unscathed.

 

“What do you want?” Did she just croak that out? Dust, but she’s really making herself look good now! The witch is no doubt laughing at her as she herself is ready to piss everywhere in fear. Wait, is she giggling?! Doomed! She is so doomed! Hopefully they find her last will and testament hidden in the first volume of Ninjas of Love!

 

“Calm down kitten. I’m not here for you. Yet.” Breathe! Remember to breathe Belladonna! “You may yet prove to be useful to me.” Fuck! Shit! Damn it all! Why?!

 

“Where is Adam Taurus?” Think! Think fast! The docks!

 

“He maintains a hideout in the dock area of Vale. It’s an old warehouse that’s right on the water.” She answers quickly. If the Black Snow considers her useful, then by the Goddesses she is going to be useful! She just wants to go home! But her eyes widen in shock as a can of tuna drops next to her, a scroll number written on the top.

 

“I’ll be in touch. And for the love of the Dusk Goddess, don’t send me text messages!” She grumbles. “Everyone knows I can’t see the damned things, yet they insist on sending them to me!”

 

Blake trembles in fear as she sits with her back to the tree, the can of tuna held tightly in her hand. She knows the Black Snow all too well, having been the one to encounter her at her favorite cafe in Mistral City. But now, knowing what she is more than capable of? Blake Belladonna really wishes she had never even caught her scent of blueberries, coffee and steel that fateful winter’s day...


	18. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Win here with this year's final chapter of this little story of mine. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, and hopefully I will have one more chapter of Wolf Queen up before New Year's. Otherwise, enjoy!

The jet black airship flies slowly over Beacon, the pilot smiling as people wave from the grounds and on the tops of the various buildings. Banking slowly, she approaches an airship dock separate from the school's docks. Bringing the heavily modified airship down gently onto the pad, she smiles as she looks at the auburn hair girl beside her.

 

“Excited to be home, kitten?” The pilot asks. She is older than the co-pilot. Her burning red hair matches the red panels of her white and red combat dress, while her brilliant amber eyes have a fondness to them as she looks at her oldest child. The cat faunus's tail begins to wave in delight as her daughter returns her smile with one of her own.

 

“Indeed mother. A delightfully droll ending to our return home considering the urgency of our departure.” The auburn haired younger woman replies with a fond smile on her face. “Wouldn't you agree sister?” She asks as she looks to the younger woman sitting at the navigation console.

 

“Yes, although you guys didn't have to snatch me and my partner out of Haven like you did.” The charcoal black haired woman replies, her amber colored eyes seeming to smolder with an intense heat all their own.

 

Standing, the older woman looks at her two oldest daughters fondly. “Come along, Siena, Cinder. It's been a long four months. And no doubt, your father is ready to get off of this flying tin can as he calls it.” She adds the last part with a smile. 

 

The sisters look at each other and grin at the mention of their overly dramatic huntsman father. “Coming Mama!” Siena and Cinder Brandstelle-Garibaldi reply in unison as they stand from their own seats and follow arm in arm. 

 

The two of them couldn't more different in looks and style. Siena was the taller of the two at six feet, her shoulder length hair brushing the shoulders of her deep brown combat duster. She wore a simple blouse of some green material, while her forest brown pants were tucked into matching hiking boots. Her cat's ears were currently free of the normal military style beret she tends to favor, while her tail was carefully wrapped around her slender waist.

 

Cinder herself couldn't be more different. Barely five feet tall like her mother, her charcoal black hair was carefully styled to sit on her shoulder, an accent to her rune covered dress the color of deep fire. The only other real adornment was the anklet she wore on her right leg, a sweet sixteen present from all three of her parents. Unlike her older sister though, she flaunted her wolf's ears and tail, which was poking out from a hole in her dress right below the cartridges she uses to hold the dust she manipulates as a dust mage.

 

But no one could mistake the fact that they are sisters, and the oldest daughters of the Burning Queen. Well, no one who enjoyed living anyway….

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

At seven feet tall, and three hundred and twenty pounds of muscle, sarcasm, and beer, Alexander Garibaldi is an imposing sight. Or he would be if he wasn't currently laying on the ground groaning. Beside him, a tall rabbit faunus with chocolate brown hair and eyes lays on her back, staring into the sky.

 

“Have ah ever mentioned I hate that damned airship?” The Mountain comments idly, getting a groan from the other woman.

 

“Yeah, once or twice.” She groans as her rabbit ears wiggle in the grass. “Ah swear Kate did tha barrel roll on purpose.”

 

Alex just nods as he chuckles. “Could be worse, Carol. And hey, we brought Cinny and her partner back.”

 

Carol Scarlatina-Garibaldi just smiles. “An Mel an Lissa are here too. Finally got tha family back together.”

 

“Yep.” The giant pops the P. “Velvet's almost here, so's Weiss. And hello!” He suddenly grins. “Willow's around here too!”

 

Carol snorts. “She done got here quick. We just left her at the Mistral airship docks couple ah days ago.”

 

The Mountain just sighs as he hears his other auramate and his daughters exit the airship, along with the green haired red eyed girl that is Cinder's partner and best friend. “If she's here, that means trouble. Sienna Khan doesn't let her leave for no good reason.” Which is a huge concern for him. His niece is unstable on a good day, and the Khan isn't a good influence on her. At all. But if she's here, perhaps now is a good time for an intervention.

 

After all, it's never too late to save a person's soul...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siena Brandstelle-Garibaldi is being used with permission from Cushiony Siren 3. Look him up, and follow his Team TAPE story!


	19. The Mountain's Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's everyone! Win here with another offering for this little story of mine. Sorry for all the delays, but writing solely on a cellphone is alot harder than I thought! But for now, enjoy!

Headmaster Ozpin sighs as he looks at the two young women sitting in front of him. “Cinder, Emerald, why did you allow Professor Garibaldi to virtually kidnap the two of you and bring you here?” He asks as he sits forward in his chair, his fingers lacing together easily.

 

Emerald Sustrai shrugs as she looks around at the office. “Not sure really. He showed up and just said to pack our bags.”

 

Cinder nods in agreement. “You have met my father right? Seven feet tall, built like a mountain, kinda hard to argue with because he thinks he's right all the time?” She counters. “He said to pack, we packed. We got on the airship, and here we are.”

 

Ozpin sighs. “Miss Sustrai, Miss Garibaldi, Headmaster Lionheart is raising hell over the fact that one of my instructors barged into his academy, called him an idiot, and pulled his best students out and brought them to Beacon.” He explains calmly. “I simply wish to be sure that neither of you had anything to do with this.”

 

Emerald and Cinder look at each other and simply grin before turning to look at Ozpin.

 

“If the shoe fits…” Emerald begins.

 

“He should wear it.” Cinder finishes with a giggle, while Ozpin simply snorts.

 

“One last thing, are you certain you wish to use a false surname, Miss Garibaldi? It will be no secret as to who your parents are.”

 

Cinder nods as a serious look comes across her face. “My younger sisters use our family name proudly. Hell, they're almost as big of daddy's girls as Velvet and I are. But I want to stand on my own feet, Headmaster. I want to make my own name apart from theirs. And to do that, I have to be willing to make my own way in the world without depending on my parents and their fame.”

 

Ozpin nods as a look of respect comes across his features. “Well then, Miss Sustrai, Miss Fall, welcome to Beacon Academy. I hope that the two of you distinguish yourselves during your final year.”

 

“Thank you sir.” Both young women respond in unison as they climb to their feet and bow slightly before leaving the office. But once the door closes, they both breath a deep sigh of relief.

 

“Your dad is playing with fire, Cinny.” Emerald comments as they walk towards the elevators.

 

Cinder nods as she looks at her scroll. “Daddy's worried about something is all. Worried enough to pull strings and piss people off to bring us all here.” She replies absentmindedly as she checks her messages. “And your my partner and best friend, so your in his circle of trust.”

 

Emerald nods as she pushes the summon button for the elevator. “Why? I'm just a former con artist and wanna be huntress.”

 

Cinder looks at her partner and smiles. “Because you cleaned up your act. Your marks are as strong as mine, and Melly and Lissa vouch for you.” she replies as the doors open. “Besides, you haven't gotten a good chance to meet my cousin yet. And I think that's the real reason why he brought us all home to Vale.”

 

“Who, that white haired girl?” Emerald asks curiously as she watches Cinder push the button for the ground floor. “She does look familiar.”

 

“She should.” Cinder says with a growing grin. “She's the SDC heiress, Weiss Schnee.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Cinder!” Weiss calls out as she waves her arm. “Over here!”

 

Cinder smiles as she turns towards her cousin's voice, even though her nose stays buried in her scroll. Finally looking up, she giggles at the look of joy on her normally taciturn cousin's face. “Hey Weiss! What's up?”

 

Weiss dashes over and takes her arm, her tail wagging a mile a minute. “Come on, I want you to meet my partner and my friends!”

 

Cinder raises an eyebrow. “Wait, you have friends?” She asks in surprise. “And Uncle Jacques doesn't have a problem with that?”

 

Weiss looks around before answering in a whisper. “Hopefully he doesn't know about them yet. I mean, he knows about my partner, and he already hates her. But now that Uncle Alex is home…” her voice drifts off as a taller, blonde haired young man appears. “Fuck.”

 

Cinder looks at Weiss in surprise. She rarely uses salty language at all, so to see the boy and utter her father's and Mama Carol's favorite swear word must mean…

 

“Miss Schnee, you're a very hard person to track down.” He calls out a bit too smoothly for Cinder's tastes. Her ears swiveling, she can smell the confidence oozing from him, along with his expensive cologne. Putting herself between him and Weiss, she puts on her best smile.

 

“And why are you looking for my cousin?” She asks as she slowly flares her aura, activating her dust chambers.

 

The young man bows slightly. “Jaune Arc, at your service. And Weiss is my fiance of course.”

 

Cinder growls gently as Weiss hides behind her. But her legendary temper ignites when she hears her cousin begin to whimper gently into her back.  _ Patience, Cinder. You can cook him later. _ “Well I'm afraid your going to have to wait your turn to see her. She's catching up with me and my family right now.”

 

To her surprise, Jaune nods. “Fair enough, Miss Fall. I'm a patient man, and we have all our lives to get to know each other better.” He states calmly as he bows once more. “Good day to you both.”

 

Cinder waits until he is well out of hearing range before turning around and hugging the younger girl. “So that's him?” She asks gently.

 

Weiss nods as she holds Cinder tightly. “It's not fair Cinny. I don't want to be with him!”

 

Cinder nods as she gently strokes her fluffy ears. “Still not admitting to the world you're a lesbian, are you?” She can't help but smile as Weiss shakes her head slightly in response. “You can't stay in the closet forever you know.”

 

“Yes I can. I've done it this long.” She mutters. “What's another fifty or sixty years?”

 

“Weiss, you have to be true to yourself. Don't be like Auntie Ada and live in denial.” Cinder mumbles as she keeps rubbing Weiss's wolf ears to keep her calm. “She died with regrets, daddy said so.”

 

“I can't. I won't do that to my partner, to my friends.” She whines. “Ruby deserves so much better than me!”

 

Cinder sighs. It was always so easy to get Weiss to admit things, a side effect of being her older cousin. But a crush on her partner? 

 

Cinder really needs to meet this Ruby now.


End file.
